


I want you to feel good

by Sonamae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: How do you GamKat red?, Imagined Violence, M/M, Moirails with benefits?, Nook Worship, Porn Without Plot, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee has the best way to wake up Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to feel good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Beeps, my beautiful angel. How the fuck does one write red GamKat? Did I do it right? What even.  
> Hope you like it angel, hope it was everything you asked for.

 Karkat had been asleep when Gamzee came in, he’d been up through most of the day finishing the sequel to one of his favorite book series’ and _apparently_ , fallen asleep at the desk.  When he wakes up, Gamzee is scooping him up in his arms and muttering softly like he‘s trying to sing a lullaby. "Go back to sleep, I've got you.  Sleep like a baby flutterbeast." So Karkat had left himself drift, arms wrapped around Gamzee's neck as the other troll carried him out of the lab and back into their room.  Gamzee spreads him out on the plush pile and smiles, stretching out next to Karkat and watching him drift in and out of a light doze until Karkat snaps awake and sits himself up on his elbows.  He turns to lean against Gamzee's chest and yawns.  
  
 "I'm not sleepy." Karkat mutters, reaching up to twirl his fingers in the mess of Gamzee's hair.  
  
 "Never said you were, brother of mine." Gamzee said before leaning in to kiss Karkat's jaw, then his cheek.  After a few more kisses against his face, Karkat turns, catching Gamzee's lips between his teeth and tugging until the taller troll fell between his spread legs.  Karkat cants his hips up as Gamzee growls, leaning in to kiss and nip back before he pushes Karkat further into the pile and abandons his mouth.  They pant for a moment, each trying to catch their breath before Gamzee reaches down and tugs Karkat's sweater out of his pants.  
  
 "Whoa..." Karkat reaches out and grabs both of Gamzee's wrists as he pushes his sweater up.  Gamzee’s just grinning at him as he leans down to press a kiss against his stomach.  
  
 "What's up, motherfucker?" He asks, rubbing his fingers around Gamzee's wrists.  They feel greasy, like he didn't wash off face paint or something.  
  
 “What are you doing?” Karkat asks.  
  
 "Just want to make you feel good," Gamzee mumbles in reply before he places another kiss to Karkat's stomach.  For a second, it's terrifying.  For a second, all Karkat can see is Gamzee going in for another kiss and then opening his mouth as his jaw falls wide.  It's nothing but razor teeth sunken into his belly and then he pulls back and blood's all over his face while he grins up at Karkat.  
  
 But that doesn't actually happen, just another gentle kiss that smears a bit of paint across his stomach.  He shivers and lets Gamzee's hands go, letting him work his jeans open and tug them down to his knees before Gamzee stops to admire Karkat’s boxers.  Because that's just a thing Gamzee will do, stop everything to admire something.  Karkat smiles, very feint but it's still a smile.  His moirail, matesprit, whatever the fuck they are, is stupidly hopeless and he just wants to scoop him up in a hug.  
  
 "Seriously, Gamzee, what are you doing?" Karkat asks when Gamzee leans down and brushes his nose against the front of his boxers.  
  
 "Now I done up told you that already." Gamzee says, voice low and right on the edge of terrifying highblood.  When it does finally drop, Karkat's not sure how he'll feel about it.  If he'll still get turned on with pity by Gamzee's lazy drawl and goofy honk laugh, or if it'll turn dark and revert to an even scarier version of when he was sober.  Gamzee scares him and he excites him, and through all of it, Karkat still wants to be with him.  
  
 With a low hum, Gamzee hooks his claws in the waistband of Karkat’s boxers, and there's that split second thought again.  Claws dragging up his torso as deep as they'll go, spilling flesh and blood and then reaching in and pulling out internal sacks and swallowing them down like they're candy drops or something.  
  
 Gamzee tugs the boxers down with Karkat's jeans, then pushes both of them to the floor. "You alright, my fine brother?" He asks as he rests his head on Karkat's thigh, face upturned toward him.  Karkat swallows and nods as he reaches down, one hand scratching slow and easy at the base of Gamzee's horns while his eyes follow the path of Gamzee's fingers up his inner thigh.  
  
 More claws ripping in and pulling up the tendons.  
  
 He shivers when Gamzee hums and turns his head so Karkat’s fingers can reach his horns better.  That swell at the base of bone and a flick of his fingers sends a growl through Gamzee that makes Karkat gasp, his entire body trembling.  
  
 "Want you to feel good," Gamzee says softly.  He turns and bumps his nose against Karkat's inner thigh, then works his way up to the bend between his leg and hip.  By now Gamzee is breathing heavy, hot puffs against Karkat's crotch that are making his bulge slide up and writhe and sweet _fuck_ that should not be happening.  A mouth near his bulge or his nook should be an instant turn off, he should scream and scramble the fuck away and cry for help.  
  
 Instead he spreads his legs wider when Gamzee's hand pushes over his thigh and reaches over to wrap around his bulge.  It's dry and makes him hiss, but Gamzee isn't rough about it.  He removes his hand and smiles lazily up at Karkat before dragging his tongue over his palm.  Karkat holds back a choked sob because that just made his nook _ache_ , he _knows_ what that tongue can do and watching it is a terrible tease to his hormones.  
  
 Gamzee catches on and laughs, licking up his fingers until Karkat moans and practically throws a leg over Gamzee's shoulder in invitation.  When he does wrap his hand back around Karkat's bulge, it's a sweet feeling, but he still needs _something_ and Gamzee knows that because they've been here before.  He's squeezing Karkat's bulge as it writhes and wraps around his fingers, he’s moving his hand against every slide, watching as Karkat gasps and his legs tense up.  
  
 "Gamzee... fuck come _on_." Karkat feels breathless and they haven't even done anything.  He just wants this quick and easy and he wants it now, but Gamzee is lazy and that's _agonizing_ sometimes.  
  
 But then he watches as Gamzee leans forward and kisses at the base of his bulge and he envisions teeth biting in and ripping his bulge to shreds before yanking it off.  Fuck, he's going to have face paint all over him.  
  
 Gamzee hums and then sinks even lower down the bed, mouth leaving trailing kisses down Karkat's thigh before he turns his head and sticks out his tongue to lave at Karkat's nook.  Karkat moans and clenches one hand in Gamzee's hair, the other reaching up so he can bite down on the meat of his hand to keep in a scream.  Gamzee's free hand is sliding up, his fingers spreading Karkat's nook apart so his tongue can get in deeper and unroll there.  Fucking highblood tongues.  
  
 With a moan against Karkat's skin, Gamzee’s hand moves.  What had been holding him open leaves to reach beneath Karkat and pull him closer as his tongue gets to work licking every inch of Karkat's nook it can reach.  Karkat could scream with his terrifying and hot this is, after all he knows Gamzee's mouth well.  Knows the top and bottom of terrifyingly sharp teeth, knows the lips and how they chap easily, knows that Gamzee has a deceptively long, pointed tongue that he very much enjoys using.  
  
 Karkat moans into his hand when Gamzee lifts him up by his hips, one hand raising and the other working his bulge even faster than before as he pulls him closer to his mouth.  This is not lazy, this is too fast and too hot and Gamzee's tongue is flicking in and out of his nook like a dream, working hard to make Karkat's toes curl.  
  
 Fuck.  
  
 Just fucking fuck everything.  
  
 "G-Gamzee!" Karkat can feel his leg clenching, he pushes his chest up with his hips pressing closer to Gamzee's mouth and hand.  He screams when the other troll brushes his teeth against the outside of his nook.  It’s not because it hurts, but because it feels way too good and it shouldn't.  Because Gamzee could kill him with a misplaced jerk of his mouth.  Too many veins, too many chances of death, too many sensations.  
  
 He can't even warn Gamzee that he‘s close with words, he just kicks and Gamzee pulls back.  He uses that freakish strength of his and pulls Karkat up, dropping him into his lap.  Somehow he'd managed to undo his pants and pushed them down, bulge writhing and going right for Karkat’s nook.  
  
 Let it be known that Gamzee has a _thick_ fucking bulge, and he knows how to use it.  Karkat always wonders how, but not at times like this.  Not when he's bouncing his hips like the timer's running out and babbling nonsense into Gamzee's neck, arms wrapped around his shoulder and trying so hard to get off.  Gamzee just growls, it's one of those happy, content noises that means he's proud of himself.  Proud that he can get Karkat off with really trying.  
  
 And he does, the fucker.  
  
 Karkat claws at Gamzee’s back when he comes, because fuck getting the bucket.  He knows Gamzee isn't done with him.  He'll have a chance to fill it when Gamzee's ready, and even if his nook is numb and his bulge is too sensitive right now and they‘re covered in his genetic material and face paint, he knows Gamzee will be gentle with him until then.


End file.
